Kagome Higurashi
Kagome Higurashi (Tochter der Familie Higurashi) ist ein 15-jähriges Mädchen aus dem heutigen Tokio (Haupstadt von Japan). Sie lebt im Higurashi-Schrein zusammen mit ihrem Opa, ihrer Mama, ihrem Bruder Sota und der dicken Katze Buyo. Auf dem Gelände des Higurashi-Schreins befindet sich auch der Brunnen des Knochenfressers, welcher das Tor zur Zeit der kriegerischen Staaten ist, die Sengoku-Ära, die Zeitepoche von Inuyasha. Kurz nach ihrem 15. Geburtstag: Kagome kommt gerade nach Hause und Sota ist auf der Suche nach Buyo. Sota meint, der Kater sei im Brunnen, er habe aber zu viel Angst und bittet Kagome im Brunnen zu suchen. Kagome nähert sich dem Brunnen und wird von Lady Tausendfuß in diesen Brunnen gezogen und findet sich plötzlich im Japan des Mittelalters wieder. Dort muss sie vor dem Lady Tausendfuß fliehen und trifft so zum ersten Mal auf den Hanyo Inu Yasha... Was tut man, wenn man einem Hundehalbdämon begegnet, der auch noch mit einem Pfeil an einen Baum gebannt ist? Genau, man befühlt die lustigen Ohren... dafür bleibt ihr allerdings nicht viel Zeit, denn Lady Tausendfuß ist direkt hinter ihr und so befreit sie Inu Yasha aus seinem Gefängnis. Gleich darauf muss sie sich ein "Ich kann deinen Geruch nicht ertragen." von dem Halbdämon gefallen lassen. Außerdem stellt sie mit Erschrecken fest, dass das Shikon no Tama, welches der erste Lady Tausendfuß gesucht hatte, direkt in ihrem Körper versteckt war. Nicht nur Lady Tausendfuß , sondern auch Jibugaratsu, ein Vogeldämon, ist hinter dem Shikon no Tama her. Eigentlich sind alle Yokai hinter dem Shikon no Tama her, nur Sesshōmaru kein Interesse am Shikon no Tama, der will nur Tessaiga. Als Kagome den Vogeldämon mit Pfeil angreift, trifft sie den Vogel mit einem kleinen Trick und mit ihm das Shikon no Tama, welches darauf in unzählige Juwelensplitter zerbricht, welche sich über das ganze Land verteilt. Inu Yasha und Kagome machen sich, auf Befehl von Kaede dann notgedrungen gemeinsam auf die Suche nach den Juwelensplitter, um das Shikon no Tama wieder zu vervollständigen und vorallem vor Naraku und seine Abkömmlingen zuschützen. Da Kagome Kikyos Reinkarnation ist, verfügt sie über besondere Kräfte und kann, unter anderem die Juwelensplitter schon von weitem spüren. Kagome reist von nun an immer seltener zwischen ihrer Zeit und der Sengoku-Zeit hin und her. So verpasst sie viel vom Schulstoff, bringt aber auch nützliche Dinge mit in die Vergangenheit, wie ihr Fahrrad oder das von Inu Yasha sehr geliebte Ramen. Ihr Opa erfindet während ihrer Abwesenheit immer absurdere Krankheiten als Entschuldigung für Kagomes Abwesenheit, zum Beispiel Rheuma oder Gicht-Leiden, die eigentlich nur ältere Menschen haben, aber auch solche wie das "gefährliche Rolltreppensyndrom"oder "Voodoo-Puppen-Allergie" und Sota bittet Kagomes Freundinnen alles mitzuschreiben. Damit sie alles nachholen kann. left|250pxKagome und Inu Yasha kommen zu Beginn an nicht allzu gut miteinander aus, so streitet er sich oft mit Kagome über noch so kleine Fehler, mit dem Befehl "Sitz!" (Manga) / "mach Platz!" (Anime) ist Kagome allerdings im Vorteil. Fragt man Kagome, wie ihr Traummann sein soll, erhält man immer die gleiche Antwort: das Gegenteil von Inu Yasha. Nach und nach wandeln sich jedoch ihre Gefühle für Inuyasha, ihr wird klar das sie sich in Inuyasha verliebt hat und er ebenso in sie (was beide aber erst gegen Ende offen zugeben). Deshalb hat Kagome auch oft große Angst und macht sich immer große Sorgen um Inuyasha. Auch wenn ihre Gefühle zu Inuyasha sehr stark sind kann sie nicht einfach so vergessen, dass Inu Yasha immer noch viel an Kikyo denkt. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was er wirklich über sie denkt. Die Zeit wird es zeigen. Den Befehl "Sitz!" bzw."mach Platz!" (auf japanisch übrigens Osuwari) benutzt Kagome jedoch hin und wieder, wenn Inu Yasha ihr blöd kommt. Sonst ist Kagome ein gutmütiges Mädchen und nicht gerade die typische Heldin, diese zeichnen sich meist durch besondere Tollpatschigkeit und Faulheit aus. Kagome ist das genaue Gegenteil, sie ist fleißig und denkt (fast) immer erst einmal nach, bevor sie etwas tut. Als Kikyo stirbt, verspricht Kagome ihr Naraku zu besiegen und das Shikon no Tama zu vernichten, indem sie den "richtigen" Wunsch äußern wird (sie weiß aber nicht so recht was das für ein Wunsch sein soll). Von der Miko Hitomiko erfährt Kagome, dass in ihr eine heilige Kraft steckt, die Naraku reinigen könne und ihn besiegen könnte. Diese Kraft wurde jedoch von Magatsuhi versiegelt, da er große Angst vor dieser Kraft hatte. In einem Kampf gegen Magatsuhi, bekommt dieser erneut Angst vor der Kraft und versetzt Kagome in eine Art Koma, als sie dann wieder erwacht scheint Kagome von Magatsuhis böser Kraft verstört und verängstigt zu sein. Kagome zweifelt dann an sich und will wieder zurück in ihre Welt und alles vergessen. Sie will erstmal die Middle-School abschlißen. Inu Yasha macht sich Sorgen und versucht Kagome zurück zu holen, beide kommen sich dabei sehr nahe und sind kurz davor sich zu küssen, da kommt aber der Rest der Familie Higurashi von einem Ausflug wieder und der Kuss platzt. Als Kagome ihre Abschlussprüfung hat darf Inu Yasha sie begleiten, er macht ihr auch Mut für die Prüfung. Danach gehen beide wieder ins Mittelalter und werden zu gleich von Magatsuhis Angriff überrascht. Magatsuhi, der ein Yokai ohne feste Gestallt ist, übernimmt die Kontrolle über Kohaku und will Naraku den letzten Splitter bringen. Kohaku ist aber stark genug sich zu wehren und kann Magatsuhi vertreiben, Naraku bekommt aber nun auch den letzten Splitter. Kagome muss, dann kurz wieder in ihre Zeit, um zu erfahren ob sie ihre Prüfung bestanden hat. Als sie erfährt, dass sie bestanden hat und an der High-School aufgenommen wird ist sie überglücklich, dies hält aber nur von kurzer Dauer, da der Kamof gegen Naraku noch aussteht. Naraku hat nun einen gigantischen Spinnenkörper und unsere Freunde bekämpfen Naraku von Innen heraus. Kagome fragt sich dann, was nun der "richtige" Wunsch sei, kommt aber immer noch nicht drauf. Beim Nachdenken kommt ihr eine komische Idee, sie fragt Naraku ins Gesicht, ob nun all seine Wünsche und Träume wahr geworden sind, dieser scheint sehr verärgert über diese Frage. Im weiteren Verlauf wird Narakus Körper von Sesshoumaru zerschnitten und Naraku droht auseinander zu fallen. Um ihn entgültig zu besiegen, muss seine Seele gereingt werden, meinte Kikyo vor ihrem Tod zu Kagome, sie will dies nun versuchen. Sie greift Naraku mit einem der heiligen Pfeile an und trifft. Narakus Seele wird jetzt rein, das Böse ist bezwungen und Naraku erkennt seinen wahren Wunsch, die Liebe zu Kikyo. Naraku sieht all seine Fehler ein und bittet um die Liebe Kikyos, sein Wunsch wird ihm aber nicht gewährt und Naraku & das Shikon no Tama verschwinden über den Brunnen des Knochenfressers. Kagome wird von einem Meido eingesaugt und findet sich in einer Illusion wieder, in der sie alles über ihr Abenteuer vergessen zu haben scheint. Sie kann der Illusion entkommen, indem sie sich dann doch wieder an Inu Yasha und die anderen erinnern kann, verzweifelt aber an der Einsamkeit. Inu Yasha springt auch durch ein Meido in die Dunkelheit und findet Kagome. Er warnt sie davor einen falschen Wunsch zu äußern, Kagome nimmt seine Warnung wahr, weiß aber immer noch nichts über denn "richtigen" Wunsch. Inu Yasha erreicht Kagome endlich und es kommt zum langersehntem Kuss. Jetzt erinnert sich Kagome daran was ihr Opa mal zu dem Wunsch meinte, er sagte, dass Kagome sich das Shikon no Tama einfach wegwünschen solle. Kagome führt den Wunsch aus und alle sind gerettet. Am Ende (3 Jahre später) ist Kagome 18, hat die High-School abgeschlossen und wird die Ehefrau von Inu Yasha. Man erfährt davon, als Sota seinen Mitschülern mit Stolz erzählt,dass seine Schwester direkt nach der Highschool geheiratet hat. Namensbedeutung Der Name Kagome wird zumindest in Japan schnell mit einem Kinderspiel in Verbindung gebracht. Das Spiel heißt schlicht Kagome-Kagome. Der Name bedeutet einfach ein Vogel im Käfig. Jedoch entschied sich Rumiko Takahashi (Autorin) für Kagome, weil sie fand Namen auf "-me" klingen süß und Kagome passte ihrer Meinung nach sehr gut zu dem Charakter. Weitere Bedeutung ist "Verbinden zweier Welten", also auch eine Art sprechender Name für die weibliche Hauptfigur, während Higurashi = Sonnenuntergang oder Abend bedeutet. Waffen *'Pfeil und Bogen': Da Kagome die Reinkarnation von Kikyo hat sie magische Kräfte und kann Pfeile abschießen, die ihr Ziel nie verfehlen, wenn sie sich gegen das Böse richten. Die Pfeile sind insofern magisch, da Kagome sie mit einer Seele abschießt. thumb|299px|Kagome mit Pfeil und Bogen Weiter Infos *wenn man es genau nimmt ist Sota daran "schuld", das Kagome in den Brunnen gezogen wurde, er selbst hatte zu viel Angst vor dem Brunnen und schickte Kagome voraus *Kaede erkennt auf den ersten Blick, dass Kagome die Wiedergeburt von Kikyo ist *am Ende, hat Kagome 3 Jahre später die Schule abgeschlossen (sie ist dann also 18 Jahre), heiratet Inu Yasha und lebt in der Sengoku-Zeit weiter *durch die "heilige Kraft" die in Kagome versiegelt ist, ist sie von Beginn an die größte Gefahr für Naraku *Kouga ist ihr großer Verehrer und streitet sich oft mit Inu Yasha um Kagome *Kagome ist die jenige die Narakus Seele reinigt und ihn besiegt *am Ende als sie und Inu Yasha verheiratet sind, nennt sie Sesshōmaru 'Bruder', was diesen sehr zu verärgern scheint *Shippou sieht sie als große Schwester an *im Anime wurde die äußere Ähnlichkeit von Kikyo und ihr etwas verändert, um den charakterlichen Unterschied beider besser darstellen zukönnen (und um Verwechslungen auszuschließen) *zunächst ist das Verhältnis von Kikyo zu ihrer Wiedergeburt Kagome, eher schlecht, bessert sich aber im Verlauf der Geschichte *sie war es, die Tessaiga aus dem Stein ziehen konnte, somit gehört Tessaiga ihr (Inu Yasha beschützt sie mit Tessaiga) *sie hält nicht viel vom meist unnützen Flohgeist Myoga *durch eine Kette, die Kaede Inu Yasha anlegte kann Kagome ihn mit "Sitz!" / "mach Platz!" ausknocken *ihre Freundinnen sind Yuka, Eri, Ayumi *als Kagome ihre Middle-School-Abschlussprüfung hat, ist Inu Yasha ihrer Begleitperson (sie besteht natürlich die Prüfung) *Sesshoumaru rettete mal ihr Leben, er macht sich im ersten Film auch kurzzeitig Sorgen um Kagome *sie bringt Inu Yasha immer Ramen aus der Neuzeit mit, sein Lieblingsessen *die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Inu Yasha und Kagome ist sehr an Ranma ½ angelehnt (beide Werke stammen von Rumiko Takahashi) *sie nimmt Inu Yasha auch auf ihrem Farrad mit, er sitzt dann auf dem Gepäckträger und fällt auch schon mal nach hinten weg, wenn er sich nicht gut genug festgehalten hat *ihre japanische Stimme ist Satsuki Yukino, im deutschen Anime spricht Ulrike Jenni Kagome *japanische Schreibweise 日暮かごめ Datei:Kikyo_und_Kagome1.png Datei:Kagome1.jpg Datei:InuYasha,Kagome_und_Kikyo.jpg Kagome profile.png Kagome mit Pfeil und Bogen.jpeg Koga-kagomeinuyasha.jpg Deinuyasha-charaktere-kagome.jpg Kagome zieht Tessaiga.jpeg Kagome ist krank und Inuyasha.jpg INUYASHA-KAGOME-inuyasha-and-kagome-33528399-930-1316.jpg Inuyasha-and-Kagome-inuyasha-and-ranma-1-2-33386237-594-812.jpg 4866309f-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg 227931.jpg Inuyasha-and-Kagome-inuyasha-and-ranma-1-2-33386237-594-812.jpg en:Kagome Higurashi es:Kagome Higurashi ms:Kagome Higurashi ca:Kagome Higurashi vi:Higurashi Kagome zh:日暮篱 ja:日暮かごめ Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere